Conforming to a Non Conformist Ideal
by Mizani Ashki
Summary: Much is expected of one who is Troy Bolton’s girlfriend, but luckily for Gabriella, Ryan is there to relieve her of her burdens, and bring out feelings she didn’t know she had. [RYELLA]


Title: Conforming to a Non- Conformist Ideal

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: Ryella

Summary: Much is expected of one who is Troy Bolton's girlfriend, but luckily for Gabriella, Ryan is there to bring her advice, and feelings she didn't know she had. RYELLA

--------

**_Conforming to a Non- Conformist Ideal_**

--------

Gabriella wasn't sure how long she could keep this fake smile on her face.

In fact, she was pretty sure her face was ready to break into a million pieces, right here in front of everyone.

Maybe it'd be headline news tomorrow: girls face explodes in a deadly fiery ball of doom; group of cheerleaders suspected on being the instigators.

But then again, maybe that was just wishful thinking.

For now, she stood amongst a group of bubbly, over excitable bunch of cheerleaders, who considered Gabriella 'one of them', as the red-head had dubbed her a few minutes ago. It was fairly uncomfortable, Gabriella decided, and the only contribution she made an effort to give, through-out the boy- crazy girls' gossip session, was to laugh when it seemed appropriate, and speak when spoken to.

She laughed at all the wrong moments, and was only ever asked about Troy, to which she always only replied in a mono-syllabled yes or no. When the group was appearing ready to separate, Gabby's face was already flushed with embarrassment and anger at her lack of social skills, but her demeanour became more hopeful as the girls that had once surrounded her, started going off in their different directions.

She crossed her fingers in hopes of escaping as the last blonde turned around to go, but she had to catch a frustrated sigh from escaping past her lips when the cheerleading captain stopped to turn around to face her once more.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

It was an innocent question, and the Gabriella of a few months ago, would have leaped at the chance. But now, with the knowledge that the girls just wanted to know what dating the schools most popular jock was like, Gabby was understandably hesitant.

But she did what any other girl would say, and what she considered Troy would tell her to do.

"Sure, sounds like . . . . fun"

The cheerleader clapped her hands in what seemed to be delight, squealed once, and leapt away around the corner, already in a daydream about Troy Bolton.

Gabriella finally let out a long drawn out breath that she hadn't even known she had been holding. She was all set to restore some normalcy to her life, by getting to homeroom, to Ms. Darbus, who was always pleasantly predictable.

But a voice from behind her, kept her rooted to the spot.

"Conformist"

She knew that voice anywhere.

She swung around, though remained where she stood, to come across the sight of Ryan Evans, one of the few non- conformists she knew. He was lazily slouched against the lockers closest to her. He wasn't looking very flamboyant today; only his iridescent rainbow hat portrayed anything of that particular quirk of his, but the rest of him was clad in a simple blue Tee and some old jeans.

"Excuse me?" Was the first thing she thought to ask.

She saw Ryan's eyes widen, and in an instant knew she wasn't meant to hear his remark, but his slight shock was snappily replaced by a smirk, which was unnervingly natural looking on his face.

"You heard me Montez; I can't believe you're actually being civil to that cheerleader, who, by the way, giggles incessantly."

He stuck his tongue out to show his disapproval.

Gabriella's blush flared up wildly again, partly because of Ryan's disgust, and partly because of the use of her last name, a little pet name only he called her by, much to her boyfriends chagrin.

Ryan straightened his shoulders, and moved over to the blushing Latina. He lifted his arm, as if he was going to cup her face.

"So what I'm wondering, is why you've just set yourself up, to what we both know, will be an afternoon at the mall, gossiping about . . . well basically nothing."

Gabriella knew he was right, which was why her response was weak, and rung pathetically in her ears afterwards.

"Because Troy would want me to be polite."

If Ryan had been in the motion of bringing his hand to her cheek, then that idea was scrapped as his arm swiftly snapped back to his side, and looked to be unusually stiff.

Gabriella inwardly frowned at this behaviour, but kept her face firm and steady, but could not manage a smile, because she knew there was no need for any such act in front of the second Evans twin.

"Oh no, I do believe it is everyone _but _your boyfriend who would want you to be polite"

Neither of them said anything for the next few moments.

Gabriella clutched her right arm close to her body; the uncomfortable silence with the cheerleader had been bad, but this was unbearable. No one could stare at her with such a penetrating gaze, so intense, that she almost suspected he knew her better then anyone did.

She shattered the unnerving quiet first.

"Who are you to talk anyway? You're slowly conforming as well, aside from the hat."

She was rewarded with a lopsided grin.

"That, _Montez_, I can explain."

He gestured to his hat.

"This, I barely managed to pry from my sisters manicured nails; the rest of my wardrobe, was locked away, stolen if you will. Something to do with the fact that I made my dearest sister look bad."

He pouted, and Gabriella relented to his good humour, giving out a full hearty laugh, letting all her worries, and social pressures fall, like they always did when she was around him.

Triumph radiated off Ryan.

"So now I see why you said yes; the real Montez was off taking a break from the real world."

His fingers gently glided in a curve, to rest under her chin, tilting her head with precision, so she was looking up at him. She felt his other hand brush up behind her, resting in the small of her back. Though she was in a slight state of shock, she did nothing to stop him.

"Welcome back." His breath swept over her face, as he murmured those words.

The hallway was empty, and it was almost a shame no one was there see the two teens like this, wrapped up in their own world, each revelling the way the other's scent made their hearts soar.

He leaned down, and Gabriella closed her eyes, because she knew he was going to kiss her.

She gripped the front of his T-shirt to steady herself when he brushed his lips against hers, in an action that was going beyond anything the two had ever done in their friendship before.

Not that either of them were even giving 'friendship' any thought right now.

The moment however, was lost when the familiar tune of 'start of something new' started playing. It was Ryan's phone.

Ryan reluctantly drew back, his arm still remained around Gabriella's waist however, as he answered his call. Gabby rested her head on Ryan's chest, realisation dawning now, on what had just occurred. For all the perspicacity she had, she could not have possibly seen herself kissing Ryan in the hallway, while every second they were in very real danger of being seen. She lost herself to thought, the sound of Sharpay's ranting through the phone, barely reaching her ears.

"Where are you?!" Sharpay shouted, right into Ryan's ear.

"Where am I?" Ryan repeated his sister's question back at her, and glanced down at Gabriella. She was deep in a world of her own now; Ryan bit his lip, and knew he shouldn't have kissed her.

"I'm coming; seeya soon." And he snapped his phone shut, before any more excuses could be demanded from him.

The bell rang shrill in their ears, drawing Gabriella out of her daze.

"We're going to be late for homeroom." She stated softly.

Ryan smiled affectionately at her, but she saw the sadness it in.

"I'll walk you there then."

They separated, untangling themselves, the feeling of warmth instantaneously dissipating.

They made motions to re-establish contact, but decided instead to hold hands until their homeroom class was in sight. Her spirits sunk slightly when he let her hand drop.

But she had to know one thing before he went inside.

"Am I still a conformist?"

Ryan looked at her quizzically, before grinning and shaking his head.

"You're conforming to a non-conformist ideal."

They shared a secret smile.

"Seeya 'round Montez."

And with that, Gabriella knew he had put up his own mask, of Ryan Evans, the lesser known Evan's twin, who blended into the background with the delicacy of an artist.

He disappeared into the classroom to join his sister, leaving Gabby to ponder on a few things.

Like why she cared so much about what Ryan thought of her, or why she had let him kiss her, or why she had enjoyed that kiss so much.

But maybe the foremost question on her mind was why she didn't feel as guilty as she should have been, when she walked into the classroom, into her boyfriends' arms, and her thoughts weren't of him.

FIN

Just a random Ryella oneshot. I had hopes of making it into a full blown story, but I honestly have other commitments, whether it is to my other stories, or my school work.

Some news for my 'A Push in the Right Direction' Readers, that since High School Musical 2 is coming out in 88 days, and since Zac and Vanessa have already been found to be dating, I don't see much point in continuing it. I'm sorry to say that I've had very little inspiration for the story. I will not delete the story if someone doesn't want me to, but while I have stopped writing it, does not mean that ANYONE can steal my idea, or my writings.

Review at your leisure;

Mizani


End file.
